<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Kisses by pkmntrashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725211">Chocolate Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan'>pkmntrashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small token of her love, that's all Gloria wanted to give Bede.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She feels her arm growing weak with every turn, grip loosening on the whisk as she stares with the utmost focus. Tongue juts out, brow furrowed, there are specks of chocolate smeared all across her cheek. And as her speed begins to falter she can’t help but push herself farther to keep going--to continue putting her whole heart and soul into this.</p><p>With one final huff, she lifts the tool, watching as the chocolate slowly ribbons back down into the bowl. It’s smooth, creamy, and as she sticks her finger into the contents and then into her mouth, she can proudly say it’s delectable and worthy of being consumed.</p><p>
  <em> Worthy of being a gift for Bede. </em>
</p><p>Gloria feels the lovestruck giggle escape her as she grabs a hold of the silicon heart mats close to her chest. Was it excessive to give him two dozen chocolates and cookies? Maybe. But she also recalled watching him smile with every taste of dessert he had over meals.</p><p>Bede didn’t look like it, but his sweet tooth was given away with every quiet hum of approval, at how his lips would turn up ever so slightly, and how he was never able to deny Gloria’s shy invites to the local pastry shop. </p><p>Her cheeks heat at the silent prayer that he would react to her chocolates in that exact same way.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, she’ll be able to get her feelings across to him once and for all.</p><p>It definitely wasn’t her first attempt, but this time she was sure there would be no Hop, no Marnie, no Victor to come and interrupt her mid-confession. This time she knew neither of them had to be whisked away on League business mid-stroll in Glimwood Tangle.</p><p>This time she invited him directly to her place an hour <em> earlier </em> than everyone else was. She claimed it was for “decoration help,” which not entirely a lie, but enough of one to give her a small opportunity to give him the present without the knowing looks and teasing grins from their friends.</p><p>She got enough of that on every other day of the year--it would be nice to <em> not </em> have those staring at her from behind Bede’s back every time she talked to him.</p><p>But she has high hopes as a tuneless hum escapes her lips as she pores the mixture in the heart-shaped molds, adding extra dashes of pink and purple sprinkles so Bede would know they were made specifically for him. And as the cookies bake in the oven behind her she can smell the kitchen be doused in the scent of homemade goodies. </p><p>She was ready. She could do this. She had spent far too many days in front of a mirror practicing how to tell Bede she was in love with him.</p><p>Love.</p><p>
  <em> Love. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Love.</em> </b>
</p><p>Gloria feels herself get giddy as her hands come to touch her blistered cheeks. She could feel the nerves settle in, her heart racing at just the <em> idea.  </em></p><p>It didn’t help at all that the doorbell echoes through her house loud enough to get her to yell.</p><p>Gloria wasn’t a loud, exuberant person by any means--and she swears she could hear the concerned “Gloria?” from across the wooden door.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. He was here. </em>
</p><p>She runs to chocolate to cram them into her freezer. Her hands frantically running across her apron to get rid of any lingering evidence of chocolate on her fingers. She shakes her hair to get rid of any flour before she’s opening the door with the dorkiest grin possible.</p><p>“Bedey!!”</p><p>Violet eyes blink at her in narrowed confusion, his lips twisted, his arms crossed in front of him.</p><p>“What was that scream?” </p><p>Gloria waves off his concern, “I just--ran into the corner of the counter, no big deal!” she brushes off with a nervous laugh, stepping aside to allow him in. </p><p>“How was your trip here?”</p><p>Was that a weird question? Was it strange they were alone? Did she look like a complete and utter mess?</p><p>Bede waves his hand across her face, her focus returning as she now sees his scarf was on the coat hanger, and he very much was talking this whole time.</p><p>“If you weren’t feeling well you could’ve called this off,” he mumbles. “Events like this aren’t even your thing if I recall correctly.” </p><p>It was true she didn’t like parties <em> at all, </em> but after enough time she figured she could get through it just like she had every other event. And luckily for her, it wasn’t going to be anything like the Galar Galas. There was no insane dress code, no expectation to be paraded like the Champion. It was simply Gloria and friends celebrating a holiday.</p><p>A get together more than an outright <em> party. </em></p><p>“It’s fine,” she shrugs, “it would be my turn to host eventually, no?”  But she’s quick to dismiss the topic beckoning Bede to follow her to where decorations were needed most.</p><hr/><p>Things were flowing nicely. She was beginning to calm down; laughing and smiling with every snide comment Bede made about the excessive hearts. </p><p>“It’s Valentine’s Day, what did you expect?”</p><p>He tsks, “some subtlety, some class?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not going to happen here,” Gloria says playfully as she passes him more glittery decorations. Bless him and his height advantage. But as their hands meet she can sense him stiffening. Her head tilting curiously as she quietly asks what’s wrong.</p><p>“Gloria, were you baking something?”</p><p>A loud gasp is heard, dropping the decorations as she runs into the kitchen as fast as possible. The oven had been going off for <em> minutes. </em> In a panic she’s quick to grab the nearest towel, prying open the oven to a puff of smoke, reaching in to pull out the supposed cookies.</p><p>The tray clatters onto the counter. Her face falling as flat as the darkened biscuits with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>She could feel the heavy lump in her throat. The sinking feeling in her heart. Her hands gripping at her apron as she tries to find at least one thing she could salvage; secretly hoping this wasn't a sign. But there’s a comforting plop at the top of her head the second she her shoulders drop. Her eyes peer up to see Bede standing comfortably close. There’s an almost missable hint of pink on his cheeks, his eyes avoidant of her moist ones, his hand now patting her head reassuringly. </p><p>“We still have time,” he pauses, sinking into the collar of his jacket, “I can help you bake more, Gloria.”</p><p>There’s a pang in her chest as his stare turns to focus on her. A soft look in his eyes, lips tilted into a caring smile, and soon she feels his touch all but slip away.</p><p>“I’m assuming all the ingredients are out in this mess of flour and sugar?”</p><p>A breathy laugh leaves Gloria as she nods, smiling up at Bede as he lingers for a second longer before he steps away to look for another bowl in her cupboards.</p><p>There’s something calming in watching how Bede bakes. His face relaxes from its usual frown, his hands moving quickly and effortlessly around the multitudes of ingredients, he has her dorky pink apron on, but it suits him all the same. Sure, Gloria knew her way around a kitchen, but this was his domain. And Gloria only found herself falling deeper and deeper, ignoring the clamoring in her chest as she cleans around him--missing the smile on his lips as she looks away.</p><p>When the new batch makes it into the oven, Bede leans on the counter, before Gloria’s head is landing unceremoniously on his arm. He’s surprised, to say the least, feeling her warmth, smelling her shampoo waft off her hair. </p><p>“Thank you,” she chirps before she looks up at him. “Bede, can you close your eyes?”</p><p>He quirks an eyebrow, silently questioning her as her cheeks puff out.</p><p>“Just trust me!”</p><p>She can hear him chuckle as she pries herself off, walking to the fridge to pop out one of the chocolates. They had set, and while the cookies were a disaster, at least these were okay. But as she stands in front of him she can’t help but take in how regal his features looked. Platinum blonde lashes, his hair wisping across his eyelids, a rosy undertone to his flawless skin, and perfect pink lips.</p><p>She lifts the chocolate up to his lips as a quiet “open” is whispered from her. She had meant his mouth but instead, his eyes flutter open to meet her widened hazel ones. She’s clearly tiptoeing, one hand on his chest, the other with heart-shaped chocolate pressed against his lips. Gloria can feel the heat rise to her cheeks, a desperate, “your mouth Bedey!” squeaked until she feels his cool fingers wrap around her extended wrist instead.</p><p>His lips part to welcome the chocolatey treat. There’s a soft hum, a careful tasting as he thoroughly tastes the treat. And her eyes are taking in every expression, every tilt of his lips. All in hopes that he enjoys it.</p><p>“Have you tried the chocolate yourself?”</p><p>Gloria shakes her head, unable to step away from his presence, lingering on every word he asks when suddenly he’s moving. It’s a slow motion, but one with purpose, He’s moving closer and closer when his lips finally are brushing against hers. It’s light, incredibly sweet, and warm enough to make her melt as she slowly passes across his. It’s gentle, amateur, but they can feel each other smiling into before he’s parting all too quickly.</p><p>He’s flustered, fingers still holding her tightly, as he looks straight at the oven instead of her and her dazed face.</p><p>“I…um...thank you it was good,” he awkwardly chokes out, as Gloria giggles reaching up to wipe the chocolate off his lips before they’re staring into each other's eyes all over again. There’s a couple of seconds of silence between them--unsure of how to move forward, of what to do. She takes a slow breath in, and an even slower one out. Fingers staying in place as she softly calls out his name “Bede, I--” </p><p>But the doorbell cuts her off again. </p><p>With a sheepish smile, she briskly walks to the door--bombarded with a rowdy “Happy Valentine’s Day!” from all of her friends as she welcomes them in. Bede waves from afar, ignoring the rude complaints from Hop,  the excited waves from Victor, and pretending to not see the sly look from Marnie.</p><p>And it doesn’t take long for Gloria to leave them to their own devices as she comes back to the kitchen with a murmured apology. </p><p>Bede clears his throat, “what were you going to say?” murmured under his breath to not draw attention to themselves.</p><p>But Gloria shakes her head, accepting her confession would not be happening with their friends in the same vicinity. </p><p>“I’ll tell you later?”</p><p>He nods, continuing to stare ahead when she feels his hand make his way to hers and intertwine their fingers.</p><p>A silent confession of his own.</p><p>And one that gets the point across just as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I JUST WANTED CUTE FLUFF BYE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>